justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bebe
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Red (Remake) |pictos = 74 |perf = Julia Spiesser |dura = 2:55 |audio = |nowc = Bebe|gc = (Arrows) (Remake)}}"Bebe" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance The dancer is a girl who resembles a child. She has neon pink hair tied with red bows in two pigtails, and she wears a red-and-magenta one-piece dress which includes a frilly blouse, and a bow. She also wears a pair of red socks within her pink slippers. Remake In the remake, the coach has a different color palette. Her hair is now red and her bow is now yellow. She now wears a pink and orange one-piece dress. Her slippers are now red, and her socks are now orange. Bebe2.png|Just Dance BebeCoach.png|Remake Background ''Just Dance The background shows blue and light blue alternating stripes and a black floor. Remake In the remake, the floor reflects the wall, which is more animated. The lines illuminate and follow the coach's moves. Trivia *The final few seconds of the song are cut, rendering the length down from 3:14 to just under three minutes. *''Bebe'' is the second song with a backround that changes colors, the first was ''Groove Is in the Heart''. *During the bridge, vulgar words are exchanged over the phone although they are censored. It was already censored in the song before its addition into . **This makes it the first song with censorship in the whole series. However, it's not censored properly, because later games use warp sounds and three dots (except for , where the censored word is not written at all), while this one does not - it uses the traditional "bleep". However, this is actually part of the song, unlike most other songs in the series with censored words. **None of the lines in that verse are shown in the lyrics. *The Just Dance square has a mistake, the red parts of the dancer are pink and vice versa. Also, the dancer's bow is not visible. *Most original Just Dance tracks feature the sound of drumsticks just before the song starts. Here, instead of drumstick, clapping is heard. This is the only song to have a clapping sound effect as opposed to drumsticks. *In the remake, the hair is glitchy and some parts of it turn white sometimes. **Also, the dancer's hands and legs sometimes have dark pink marks on them. The marks on the right hand sometimes form a fingerless glove. *There are two lyric errors: "Two texts in a row" is misinterpreted with "Two days in a row" and "sugar" is misspelled as "sugah". *This is one of few songs to not appear in any mashups Gallery Game Files Bebe jd1.png|''Bebe'' bebe.jpg|''Bebe'' (Remake) bebe_picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots bebe jd menu.png|''Bebe'' in the menu Bebe hand glitch.png|Mask glitch in the remake Videos Official Audio BeBe by Divine Brown Teasers Bebe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Bebe - Just Dance Extractions Bebe - Just Dance Extraction Bebe - Just Dance Now Extraction (1) References Site Navigation de:Bebe es:Bebe pt-br:Bebe ru:Bebe Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs